1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector and a method of assembling same, and more particularly to a card connector with pre-assembled ejector shaft.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M454643, issued on Jun. 1, 2013, discloses a card connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing, a shaft assembled to the insulative housing, an actuator coordinated with the shaft, and a shielding shell. The insulative housing usually defines at a side thereof a receiving groove for receiving the shaft.
An improved card connector is desired.